Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs at Hogwarts
by Ron and Hermione Weasley
Summary: This is a story of Harry's dad and his friends while they were at school. Starring Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter.


The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

By: Maggie Chapman

Credit to: J. K. Rowling

The Letters

"James Potter! What did you do now?" Mrs. Potter had just heard a loud crash, which in the Potter house usually meant that James was up to another one of his schemes. These were a normal part of life at the Potter residence and yet James didn't get in trouble every time something blew up, or something to that effect, he was usually just asked what he was doing.

"Nothing, Mum!" Mrs. Potter didn't believe him. Before she could get to the stairs, however, she found the real cause of the crash. An owl had just rammed into her freshly cleaned windows. Mrs. Potter opened the window and carried the owl over to the table to treat it. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and after a moment or two the owl was off again.

Mrs. Potter now turned to the letter she had just relieved the owl of. She then grinned widely. The letter was for James. Sealing the letter was the crest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"James, dear, could you come here for a minute?"

"But I didn't do anything yet!" James retaliated.

"I know, I'm not saying you did anything. Although from that I have a feeling there's something up that sleeve of yours that will be revealed later. For the moment though, come here please. You have mail." At this James ran downstairs. He loved when he got mail for the pure fact that the mail usually held information or something else that could help James wreak havoc, a favorite pastime of his.

"Letter, please," he said holding out his hand. She handed him his letter and he ripped it open. After reading the first line a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Excellent!" His mother grinned in an all knowing way. She knew what his troublemaker's mind was up to. Figuring out all sorts of ways that he could disrupt the students, and professors at Hogwarts, but for now she'd let him slide. He'd carry out his plans even if she warned him not to.

"We'll go get your school things after lunch. Speaking of which, go clean up it should be ready soon." Without another word James ran up the stairs and washed his hands for lunch. _Hey the quicker we eat lunch the quicker I get my wand which should prove a useful tool. Life at Hogwarts is going to be VERY fun!_

"Mum, did I get any mail today?" Young Sirius Black had been expecting a letter. A particular letter actually. He was waiting for his acceptance letter from Hogwarts since he should be going starting in the fall. His mother didn't answer but when he got down into the kitchen he saw it. A letter addresses to him with the Hogwarts seal on it.

He ran to the table and tore his letter open. _Dear Mr. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, he read. "Finally!"

"Mum?" he shouted, "Mum?"

"What?" she finally replied. Sirius ran to where he heard his mother's voice come from.

"Mum, when can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"You finally got you're letter?" Mrs. Black asked as Sirius nodded. "Let me get ready and we can go." _I can't believe it. I finally get to go to Hogwarts. _He read through his letter again in high anticipation.

_Dear Mrs. Lupin,_

_I am writing this in response to the letter you wrote to me about Remus. We at Hogwarts would be glad to accept him at Hogwarts. However we will take precautions as to keep the other students from harm. Enclosed in this envelope are his formal acceptance letter and a list of the supplies he will need for the upcoming school year. _

_I am, Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

As Mrs. Lupin read over the letter she became happier and happier. For a while she had thought that Remus might not be allowed to go to Hogwarts because of his condition, but she was wrong. Remus would be starting school on September 1st.

"Dumbledore is a great man," she muttered under her breath. "Remus, could you come here please," she shouted. She heard him running down the stairs.

"Yes, Mum?" he asked as he looked at her questioningly.

"Go get ready; we're going to Diagon Alley in about ten minute." Remus' mouth dropped in amazement.

"You mean I get to go to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Lupin smiled and a smile broke across Remus' face. He ran upstairs to get ready and was back downstairs in a matter of minutes.

"Mum," Peter said sticking his head into his parent's room, "I'm going to Diagon Alley. I got my letter from Hogwarts and I'm going to go get my supplies."

"Okay."


End file.
